*All Star David*
"All Star" David, also known under the name Extremeboy, is a superstar whose career is known to all nL fans and has even become legendary since his debut. He is not of relation to TNA alumni David Young (who actually has a nice spinebuster!). David became known for messing up and screwing himself out of wins, coming up just short of success. The Life and Times of David The life of David began one faithful day when he, along with his "brother", Impactking, fought Johnny and Jericho in a tag team match (playa). Throughout the match and pretty much the rest of the stream that day, David was mocked for being a generic CAW and his overuse of springboard moves. During this time David started a long running feud with Jericho, for what reason nobody knows. It originated in a chamber where Johnny went after David and Jericho tried to save him. Jericho received the blame, much to his chagrin. One of the matches during the rivalry included David vs Jericho as Bludgeon of JeriMAX in a 2/3 falls Extreme Rules match, with Johnny reffing as Tank Abbott. David altered his attire and his attitude, coming out to the Real American theme and changing his gloves to red, also putting on a shirt and wearing tights. It was then he was ushered in as "All Star" David. He seemed more serious during his entrance and cocky in-ring, in Johnny's eyes. His gameplan was walking out of the ring often, taunting, and then trying to get his shots in. All the while, Johnny accused Jericho of tormenting David for 10 years, saying that the fans were waiting in anticipation for him to get his revenge. Jericho remained confused, claiming he was the victim and that he had been on David's side until David turned heel on him. Highlights included David flying high over the top and splashing onto Jericho, only to jump through a flaming table and be pinned for the decisive fall. Immediately after the 2-1 loss, David declared that he "had the win if someone counted", perhaps a shot at Abbott's shoddy refereeing. Johnny considered this to be a challenge, not wanting to take the blame for David putting himself through the table. They would meet in a 15-minute ironman match with DQs on. J222 brought up that David's heat should have been with Johnny all along, going back to the chamber match. In response to David calling him a "coward", Jericho noted that David had choreographed table spots and he wasn't fooled. Johnny vowed to end the David fad, but realized the tables were stacked against him as Jericho - the giant El Torito - would be the special guest referee. It was revealed pre-match that El Torito trained David in Mexico. Early on, Johnny mocked David for being a "spot monkey", and just the "flavor of the day". They were both counted out by now-Scandinavian Torito, with Johnny sarcastically hitting a table spot for David. Jericho screwed David out of the first fall, calling for the bell before he had tapped to a triangle lock. J222 and Johnny quickly rushed out of the ring, running to get to the car. The three of them were teased to be the new Bipolar Shield. Johnny was counted out to tie the score at 2, before tapping out David with another submission. They ran to the car again, both being counted out before getting back to the ring. Johnny scored his 5th point with a knockout punch. With under 4 minutes left, Vince Russo added that David would have to retire if he lost. At the 1:26 mark, Torito accidentally knocked David out with a senton as Johnny was attempting a grapple on him. He tried another escape with Abbott but David got up too fast. With less than a minute to go, Jericho fast-counted after a David powerbomb and a Red Glove Special, knotting it at 5''. The clock ran down and David hopped out of the ring, not realizing he could not win with a tie. He slowly walked back to the ring as Torito counted him out and Johnny laughed. David's mistake costed him, and with frustration he disconnected. Johnny remarked that David could no longer be on the stream and he was therefore retired for leaving before he could have won. Johnny was proud of doing the deed, saying he "needed to be put down." After many months (2 or 3 maybe) inactive, David returned in March of 2014 to bury the hatchet with nL live via phonecall, though most of his speech was interrupted by Foofy much to the chat's pleasure since Foofy was extremely over at the time. As of today the relationship between David and nL seems to be better, though there may still be bad blood between him and Jericho. Or not, only they know for certain. Signatures/Finishers *The Red Glove Special'' ''(Sitout sideslam)'' *Wheelbarrow suplex *Shitty spinebuster